That wonderful piercing
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Blaine just loves Kurt's piercing. Smut. Klaine.


**So this is just a little one-shot purely Klaine smut about KUrt's piercing. I've posted it in tumblr (magicfandoms) soo yeah, go and reblog it! XD  
**

**Disclaimer: glee is not mine!**

**Warnings: Smut, gay smut, gay blowjob smut, gay blowjob with piercing smut ;) **

* * *

**That wonderful piercing**

After Kurt showed me his piercing and his strange tattoo through Skype I couldn't get it out of my head. I had been horny all week thinking about him, and all the words that got out of my mouth were: Kurt, piercing, sexy, weekend. I searched information about piercings and found out that even though they could get infected and all that shit they were very satisfying in sex. And god, I couldn't wait to prove that.

When Sam and I arrived at Kurt, Santana and Rachel's flat I asked him to take the ladies out and leave me alone with Kurt. When he asked me why I only blurted out "piercing". He understood perfectly, I noticed his shiver and his face.

Rachel was the one who ushered Santana, Dani and Sam out of the flat and with a wink she left us alone. I wasted no time in kissing Kurt, finding his tongue and curling mine around it. I felt his piercing against my lips and tongue and god, I couldn't wait to feel it down _there_. Kurt and I had talked about _it_ all week and it ended in hot sexy times through Skype but nothing could compare to real Kurt. He was a bit more toned and his waist was so small, how I loved to wrap my arms around it.

His hands clutched my shoulders, pushing me towards him.

"Blaine, let's take this to my bed." he whispered in my ear, making the hairs of my neck stood up. I nodded, clutching his hands and we walked to his bed. He laid down under me, kissing my neck trying hard to undo my t-shirt while rubbing against my leg. I helped him undoing my t-shirt and then I rushed to help him get naked.

Soon we were pressed flush against each other, our hands touching every part of our body. It had been too long since we had done it. I caressed his perfect butt and clutched it, then my hand traveled to his upper back. I parted our lips and kissed his shoulder, seeing his tattoo from there.

"It's so hot that you have a tattoo." I whispered against his arm. He shivered under me and giggled.

"You should get one, maybe the guy would finally gave us a discount."

"But I would try not to mess it up." I joked, kissing his lips again. We made out for a few more minutes until my erection was unbearably hard. "Kurt..." I moaned. His hips jerked, his dick rubbing against mine.

"Want to try it?" he proposed with a low voice. He stuck his tongue out, tracing my neck with it, the metal cold against my skin.

"God, yes, please, I need it..." I moaned. He kissed me one last time and lowered himself, settling his body over mine. He kissed his way down my body until he reached my erection. His hands settled on my hips and then his tongue traced my shaft, his piercing making me feel amazing things.

"OH GOD, KURT!" I screamed. I couldn't care less about neighbors, I was getting what was going to be probably the best blow job of the world. My hand flew to his head, curling around his locks, tugging maybe a little to hard. He mewled and tried to loosen my hand.

His mouth went down on my dick again, this time taking it all, deep-throating. I moaned hard, probably louder than I had ever been. I could almost feel him smile around my dick, proud of what he had done to me. He bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue along, his piercing touching things that made me feel wonderful things.

He circled his tongue around the head of my erection, making me buck his hips against his mouth and he opened his mouth willingly, letting me fuck his mouth.

"Oh, god Kurt, if you keep going like this I'm going to come." he looked at me through his eyelashes, his usually blue eyes black from lust. He smiled wickedly at me and lowered his head again, sucking me off harder than before, even hurting me a little but it was only hotter. My hips were thrusting wildly in his mouth, making him deep throat with every thrust but he managed not to choke.

"Oh gods, I'm coming, Kurt, OH KURT!" and with a final loud moan I came hard in his mouth. He swallowed all my cum, and cleaned my dick with his mouth, my too sensitive skin hurting. I couldn't manage any words out, I was struggling hard enough trying to catch my breath again. Kurt grinned at me, lying down beside me. His hand traveled to my stomach, resting it there.

"I take that you have nothing against my piercing." he joked. I smiled at him, kissing the top of nose.

"Nah, it can stay, I'll take good care of it."

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
